Love found in Hawaii (Leland Chapman love story)
by BountyGirl21
Summary: Leanna has a comfortable life, she has a daughter she loves and two best friends that she wouldn't ever give up. But all of that is changed when she meets the Chapman family... Rated M due to swearing, drugs, alcohol, violence and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys :) Okay, I've loved Dog the bounty hunter since it started, me and my Dad would curl up and watch it :) I don't know why it's taken me this long to write a fanfiction on it but I have now :D _

_I obviously don't own anyone In here except for the people who you don't know :P _

_Leland/OC_

_Duane-Lee/OC_

"Come on Momma, time to get up!" My 6 year old niece/ adopted daughter, Brittney, shouted at me happily as she jumped about on my bed on her knees. I groggily opened my eyes and smiled at the sight of her blonde hair bouncing up and down with her pink Barbie pyjama shirt riding up her stomach.

"Okay, okay I'm up!" I laughed and she stopped bouncing and sat on the bed, waiting for me. I threw off the covers, pulling down my black tank top and adjusting my red pj shorts when I stood up. "Where's your frame hunni?" I asked her as I scooped her up in my arms, walking out of the bedroom and into the living room; which also consisted of a dining area and an open kitchen.

"Over there." She pointed by the Dining table at her Pink walking frame. "Can we have pancakes today please?" She enquired as I put her on the sofa and turned the TV on, giving her the remote.

"Sure, do you want blueberry ones? With Apple and Melon on the side?"

"Yes please Momma!" She chirped as she began flicking through the channels, finally resting on _Victorious._ Once the pancakes were made I cut up the Apples and Melon, putting them in a dish then pouring out some orange juice for the both of us. I knew that Brittney was completely focused on the TV so I put the breakfast on the tray and let her eat it in front of the TV.

I was about to start washing up when the doorbell rang. _I'm going to kill those two!_I cursed, thinking it was either Jackie or Shawna. However, when I opened the door I found myself looking at Dog Chapman and Beth Smith... also a camera crew.

"Hi, can I help you? I asked politely.

"We're looking for Julian Prad; you're his ex-girlfriend right?" Beth asked kindly.

"Yeah I am, I don't know where he is right now but he's meant to be coming over here later. Do you want to come in?" I offered, holding the door open wider.

"Thank you."Beth smiled kindly as they called over Tim, who was by my back door. As the three guests and the camera people walked in I felt a tug on my leg and looked down to see Brittney sat on the floor by my feet. I picked her up and gave her a smile to let her know it was okay. "Is this your daughter?" Beth asked taking Britt's hands.

"Yep, this is my Brittney." I told her, walking further into my bungalow and indicating for them to sit. Britt immediately shuffled over to sit on Beth's lap.

"So, what time is he due to come over?" Dog questioned as he made himself comfortable.

"Well he text me yesterday and said that he would be here at about 12pm as he had something to tell me." I shrugged, showing Dog and Tim the message.

"Is he going to Jail?" Britt spoke up.

"He has to hunni, he's been naughty." Beth soothed her.

"So he can't hurt me or Momma anymore?" She asked, hopeful.

"Don't worry, Uncle Dog, Uncle Tim and Auntie Beth will make sure he can't hurt any of you." Dog assured her, causing her to grin widely at him.

"You're welcome to stay here until then, considering its only 9:45." I offered them.

"That would be fantastic, Thanks. We'll have to move the car though and call Leland and Duane-Lee." Tim said as he took out his keys and Dog pulled out his phone.

"Beth, can you help me get dressed please?" Britt asked her.

"Of course I will sweetie, that way your Momma can sort herself out quicker." Beth carried her into her bedroom, giving me a smile, so with that I went into my en-suit and showered.

As I stood in my underwear I tried to decide what to wear, letting my hair dry naturally so it dried into its natural waves.

"Is it okay to come in?" Beth knocked, opening the door slightly.

"Sure, come in!" I called to her. She closed the door behind her and sat on the bed, looking at the photos in my room.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's wrong with Brittney's legs?" She asked as I pulled out a pair of high-waist shorts and pulled them on.

"She was born with Cerebral Palsy and it affected her lower leg development. I'm just glad it didn't affect her heart as she was also born with our 'family curse' as my Mom calls it." I explained to her, pulling on a black vest top and then a loose black shirt-thing. We walked out of room as she asked about the 'family curse'. "Our family, from my Dad's side, have all been born with congenital heart defect." I told her, holding back as tears threatened to spill down my face as memories filled my mind. I looked over to the others to see them looking at us in confusion. I looked over at Leland and nearly fainted, he was so hot! I'd seen him on TV but in person he really was breathtaking.

"She was telling me about Brittney's Cerebral Palsy and the 'family curse." Beth answered their looks.

"Okay, Leanna, this is my second son Duane-Lee and my third son Leland." He introduced us, even though it wasn't really needed.

"Nice ink!" Leland commented as he saw the triquetra on my right wrist. "You have anymore?"

"Thanks, I have a few more." I pulled up my top to show him the roses on my left hip and the Virgo star sign on the back of my neck.

"That's the Virgo star sign right?" Duane-lee questioned.

"Yeah, it's my sign and my middle name." I told him.

"Leanna Virgo Harmon, it's beautiful but unique." Beth stated as she wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"Would you guys like anything to drink? Or eat?" I asked as we gathered in the kitchen. Once everyone had drinks we all made ourselves comfy on the sofas.

"What do you do for a living Leanna?" Beth asked, striking up conversation.

"I teach 2nd grade English, then at the weekends and some evenings I teach various dance classes. Sometimes a few music lessons too but they're mainly after classes at the school."

"Wow, you're one busy girl!" Dog commented. "Lucky for us it's the summer holidays!"

"I like being busy though; I hate not doing anything with myself. Brittney comes everywhere with me, to the dance classes or music lessons and she's just about to start the 1st grade, I don't like leaving her with other people that often. Whenever we have free time we usually go horse riding, Britt loves it!"

"I want to be in the Paralympics when I'm older" Britt added with enthusiasm. "Momma says she's going to help me however she can."

"That's a lot of hard work!" Duane-Lee said.

"I know, but then it won't be worth it if I hadn't worked hard for it." Britt told him wisely.

It was now around 11 and one of my close friends, Shawna, was on her way to pick up Brittney as she was going to stay the night with her. I was filling up the kitchen basin with warm water as the guys were watching T.V and Britt, Beth and Baby Lyssa (who had turned up around 10mins ago) were packing her overnight bag.

"You need any help?" Leland offered, not waiting for a reply as he grabbed the towel to dry the washing.

"Thanks!" We carried on washing/Drying in a comfortable silence. It felt weird at first to have a guy helping me out with something as It had just been me and Britt for a while now; even when Julias was here he never really helped out around the house.

"So, what made you go with Julian in the first place?" Leland asked suddenly.

"It's a really long story, loads of shit happened and he was just there." I told him. The doorbell rang so I quickly dried my hands and called Brittney. I opened the door and was tackled by a flash of ginger.

"Hey Shawna, I can't breathe!" I choked out. She quickly let go, running towards Brittney and sweeping her up into her arms.

"Aunt Shawna!" Britt cried as she snuggled into her 'aunt's' shoulder.

"Heya munkchin, you ready to pig out and do nothing but watch movies?"

"Yep and a late night?" She enthused.

"Not too late!" I put in, raising my eyebrow at them.

"Yes Mum." They both grumbled. I laughed at them as I grabbed her sleepover bag with her frame and the three of us trudged outside to Shawna's SUV.

"So be a good girl for Shawna, I'll see you tomorrow okay? I love you" I kissed her on the top of her head as I strapped her in and then shut the door. "Thanks for having her; I really don't want her here when it all happens." I thanked Shawna as we hugged each other goodbye.

"It's no problem, just go careful okay!" She made me promise before getting into her car and driving away.

"You okay?" Tim asked from his post by the window when I walked back into the house.

"Yeah, just nervous is all." I smiled at him as I continued to the Sofas, were I plonked myself down onto, snuggling into Beth and my feet on baby Lyssa's lap. Beth played with my hair as we watched the TV in silence. Like every time when someone plays with my hair, I was starting to drift off to sleep. That was until I heard the car door slam and Tim running from the window to hide along with the others. I took a deep breath as I answered it, almost running away when I came face-to-face with him.

"Hey, come in." I moved out of his way and stayed by the door, blocking it. Before he could say anything he was tackled by the 4 men and promptly cuffed.

"You bitch! You fucking set me up! You're going to get what's coming for you!" He cursed at me as they dragged him outside, Dog yelling at him to shut up. Something tells me there's going to be a lot of bleeps in this episode. I stayed inside until Leland came in and told me that Julian wanted to see me.

"You sure you're alright with this? He's pretty high right now." He warned me.

"I'll be fine, I got my bodyguards." I joked as he winked at me. I slowly made my way outside with Leland standing right behind me and keeping his hand on my hip at all times. I was about ten feet from Julias when he darted towards me. Leland's arms instantly came around me as he spun me 180 degrees and shielded me with his body. Things were yelled and soon a mace was sprayed, accompanied with a few noises of pain as it went into his eyes. Car doors where slammed and Leland finally let me go.

"You okay?" He enquired as he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm fine Leland, thanks." I hugged him before Dog called him to get into the car so they could take Julian to jail so I hugged them all in turn.

"You have all of our numbers so feel free to call anytime hunni!" Beth told me as she hugged me in farewell.

"Yeah, even if you want a night out, just text and I'll be there!" Lyssa agreed, also hugging me.

"I will, I promise!" I watched them go with slight regret that they couldn't stay, but on the other hand they had Julian and that's what mattered.

Ever since they left I'd kept myself busy by cooking a Sheppard's pie, hovering, cleaning the kitchen, cleaning the bathroom, doing the laundry... You name it I did it. There was also one person I couldn't get out of my mind. His hair, his smile, laugh, muscles, eyes... as I was putting in the Sheppard's pie into the oven the doorbell rang. I took of the oven gloves, throwing them on the counter and answered the door.

"Hey, we just came to check up on you." Leland said as I stood out of the way to let him, Duane-Lee and Baby Lyssa in.

"I know, Baby Lyssa text me earlier, hence why I made enough dinner for all of us." I tapped the oven and put away the oven gloves.

"We're going out to celebrate later, you have no choice." Lyssa ordered me, dumping a bag on the Sofa. "You don't have Brittney for a night and I, as a mother, know that when you have the chance to get out, you should get out!"

"Fine, as long as we go to my best friends club!" I reasoned with her.

"That's fine!"

Two hours later all four of us were stood by the side door of Jackie's club, waiting for her to let us in. The door opened and out came Jackie... Whilst dragging out a very drunken man in an arm-lock.

"Don't ever come in here again and slap all of the staff's butts, okay?!" She yelled as she threw him onto the ground.

"Wow, the drunks have come out early tonight." I commented as the man stumbled away into the night.

"Tell me about it!" She agreed. "You wanna stand out here all night or come on in?" She laughed. We followed her inside and the loud music effulged us.

"I just gotta take care of some things and then I'll come and join you." She called over the music before retreating to the bar.

"Come with me, I need to show you guys to the bar staff so they know to give you free drinks!" I yelled at them over the music before grabbing Lyssa's hand and pulling her over to the bar with the guys following.

"Hey Bo, These guys are with me alright!" I called over to the bartender.

"Sure thing girl, I'll let the others know!" He replied.

"Thanks B! So drinks?"

"It's tequila time baby!" Lyssa screamed as we laughed at her. Bo filled up eight shots of tequila and gave us two each. "One, two... Three!" We threw the liquid down our throats then the other shot, then another and yet again another one.

"I wanna dance, Leland, come dance with me!" I shouted at him over the music. I didn't give him a chance to reply; I just grabbed his hands and pulled him onto the dance floor. I looked over my shoulder and saw Baby Lyssa dancing with a guy and Jackie was sat at our table talking to Duane-Lee. As I danced with Leland I had no cares in the world, I was too drunk to care. It was a nice feeling actually; I hadn't had fun like this since I had taken over looking after Brittney. Leland's hands roamed my body as we swayed to the music.

"You got a girlfriend or anything?" I asked.

"Nope, just an annoying ex-wife." He smiled.

"Well that's good news!"

"Indeed it is!" We continued dancing for a while... well if you call bumping and grinding against each other dancing.

Lyssa was currently passed out in the backseat of Duane-Lee's car with her head in my lap and her feet on Leland's lap. Duane-Lee was in the passenger seat whilst Jackie, the only sober one, drove.

"Here you go Leanna, your stop!" Jackie winked at me. I mumbled something in return and opened the car door... only to fall out of the car and onto my face.

"Ow..."

"Don't worry; I got her, plus my car's here so I'll just drive back in the morning." I heard Leland say as he shut both car doors and carried me to the door. He fumbled about in my purse for my keys and, even in his drunken state, managed to find them and lock the door back up once we were inside. He stumbled into my room and gently placed me on the bed and took off my jacket and shoes. "Night Leanna."

I laid there for around half an hour before it hit me that Leland Chapman was spending the night at my house... and he wasn't in my bed. _Well, that needs to be corrected!_ I drunkenly staggered into the hall to see him only in his Jeans with his hair down.

"Your ex-wife must have had a mental illness to let you go!" I startled him.

"Oh really? Why's that then?"

"Well, you're incredibly sweet, caring, kind, sexy, loyal, brave and sexy." I giggled, moving closer to him. "Plus from what I've seen on TV you're a great Dad... a sexy Dad." By now I was right in front of him. "I really don't usually act like this." I laughed as my arms went around his neck.

"I'm glad that makes two of us then, although it doesn't mean that I won't regret it or stop." He murmured as his hands gripped my hips and his lips brushed mine. "What about you?"

"Not a chance!" As soon as the words were out of my mouth his lips crashed to mine and our tongues soon started fighting for domination. He bit my lower lip, making me moan and gained dominance. I broke off the kiss and pushed him down onto the sofa. I bit my lip as I pulled the top off and let it fall onto the floor along with my jeans, surprising myself that I didn't fall over whilst taking them off. Leland grabbed my thighs as he pulled me onto his lap, running his hands over my body and his eyes picked out all of the scars on my body.

"What happened?" He whispered as he traced the long scar that went from the top of my stomach and down to my left hip.

"Ugly past..." I whispered back, taking his hands and leading him to the bedroom...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

_**A/N: I made some slight changes to the last chapter (Only small ones) so please go and take a look!**_

_**I hope you like this chapter! I promise there will be more M- rated stuff later!**_

_**I'm not really bothering with a time-line as to when this story is set but it's around 2005 ish. It's the summer before dog and Beth get married. Something's will be different but please don't criticise me for that, it is a fan fiction after all. Thanks to the people who have taken a chance on this story and I hope you stick by it!**_

"You did what?!" Lyssa exclaimed as we sat in my kitchen, making cups of coffee to help deal with our small hangovers.

"I had sex with your brother last night." I repeated then proceeding to swallow pain killers.

"How was it? ... Actually I don't want to know, he's my brother..." She shook her head as we headed over to the sofa. Baby Lyssa had woke me up at 8 this morning saying '_If I have to suffer a hangover then you have to suffer with me' _so now, half an hour later, we were going to lay about the house and watch season 1 of supernatural. Dog and Beth were taking Shawna and Brittney out so I didn't have to worry about them.

"How long does he sleep in for?" I wondered, looking to the bedroom.

"He usually sleeps through his hangovers." Lyssa explained, pressing play on the remote. "Do you prefer Dean or Sam?"

"Dean, definitely Dean, Sam's hot but not as hot as him!" I enthused

"Good because I'm a Sam girl, all the way!" She giggled. We sat in a comfortable silence as we watched the woman in white slaughter some random guy.

We were now on episode 9 and both sprawled out on the sofas when Leland finally emerged in the fresh clothes that Lyssa had brought over this morning.

"Morning sleepy head, finally decided to get up then!" Lyssa teased as he lifted my head, sat on the sofa and but my head back down so I was using is lap as a pillow.

"Shut up!" He threw a pillow at her, hitting her square in the face and he started to play with my hair. As I was, again, starting to drift off to sleep I was still in slight shock that I knew the Chapman's and what had happened last night with Leland. We all just had one of those connections that even though we might not have known each other that long there was still a bond. It was a nice feeling knowing that I had people like them in my life and that both Britt and I were being accepted by them. I had a feeling that they liked Shawna and Jackie too, especially since Jackie and Duane-Lee seemed to be getting along just fine last night.

My phone buzzed on the arm of the sofa, indicating that I had a text. I reached to grab it and saw that it was from Jackie saying that she was coming down and would be here in about 15 minutes.

"Jackie's coming over." I mumbled to my two guests before closing my eyes again.

"Oi blonde, wake up!" Jackie shouted in my ear, causing me to wake up with a start and fall off the sofa, face palming the floor.

"Thanks Jackie, I really wanted to kiss the floor today." I grumbled, hitting her at the back of her knees so she fell to the floor as well.

"That hurt bitch!" She laughed as she made herself comfy to the floor.

"Good!" I groggily pulled myself up from the floor and fixed my hair. I looked over to the other sofa and saw Lyssa zonked out. Shuffling over to the kitchen I grabbed a glass of cold water and dumped it over her, she let out a high pitched scream that had Leland running out of the bathroom in a flash but he soon started laughing his arse off once he saw what happened. "It's time to wake up." I slurred, making my way into my bedroom before she could hit me.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Leland poked his head around the door, holding a cup of coffee.

"Sure, is that coffee for me?" He nodded, coming into the room fully handing me the coffee and shutting the door behind him. The bed dipped next to me as he sat down, placing his hand on my knee and looked down at me with those intoxicating brown eyes.

"Okay, I'm just going to say how I feel... I'm not looking for a one night stand. I want a relationship and I want one with you. We might not have known each other long but I want to be with you Leanna. I want to be a father figure to Brittney, be a better father than Julian was." He explained, giving me a sincere look.

"Julian isn't her father, just like I'm not her real mother... She's actually my niece. My sister, Kayla, gave birth to her when she was 14. She then got into drugs and social services took her away. I couldn't get custody at the time because of my own... Issues... but when she was 3 Kayla died and by then I was allowed custody of Britt and I adopted her." I took a deep breath and placed my head on his shoulder. "I want all of what you just said. Britt needs a father figure and if I was to have anyone be that person it would be you. I want to wake up each morning with you by my side... I've never had a good and stable relationship and I want one, with you." Tears slowly ran down my face as I smiled at him.

"Then there's only one thing I need to ask you; will you be my girl?" Instead of answering him verbally I kissed him passionately. "That will be a yes then" He chuckled.

"Come on babe, we gotta go!" Leland called from the car. We'd been a couple for three weeks now and Britt and I had never been happier. Tonight we were going out with the Chapman family plus Bobby brown, Mary-Ellen and her husband, Fred.

"I'm coming, I had trouble getting my industrial and belly bar in!" I called back, hopping around as I put on my heels.

"You ready?" Leland checked as I exited the house and locked the door behind me.

"Yup, ready to roll!" I enthused as I climbed into this car.


End file.
